Darkness
by Tortured Chaos
Summary: Have you ever been tortured... had no choice but to scream... Harry Potter falls from the light shattered, and who else but Voldermort will pick up the pieces DARK SLYTHERIN HARRY... Disclaimer dont own harry potter
1. Torment

**Chapter 1**

Screams of pain, cries of agony, and shouts of murderer, haunting his dreams. Torment never ending, yet impossible to endure. The torture continues throughout the night, waiting for it's captive to finally break... Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived. Refused to give in.

Like a shadow slowly creeping, it descends each night and burrows into his mind. The tingling numbness settling swiftly, each sunset. The light side looking up to their hero, with respect and pride, that he alone was going to save them from they're nightmares, but who will save him.

Harry's soul was withering, from the abuse of his relitives, the pressures of the world. His heart seemed to be, becoming more blacker than night.

His manipulator, watched with glee, in the depths of the hero's own mind. Showing the right images, bring forth the right emotion. Needing the Savior to turn, to bend to his will, become his heir.

_Harry..._

Each night like a hiss was whispered.

_You want to give in... you long to give in..._

The words bringing forth a warm sort of soothing comfort.

_Come join me Harry... I can make you great... just say the words._..

_No... you killed my parents... torture so many... _ Was the weak reply back even that small sentences showed his defenses were weakening.

_Yet you enjoy it... all the images a share of Death Eaters and muggles being tortured... I feel your enjoyment as you watch... you long to be a caster of those spells do you not..._

In his mind Harry new the voice to be true. He had enjoyed watching them suffer want them to feel one ounce of his pain, his torment.

_Your parents do not care for you... just look at your dreams... trust them..._

_My dreams? They can't be true... my parents... they loved me.. they'd never call me a murderer..._

_Harry... Harry... they believe you murdered them... after all you did kill that boy... Cedric_...

The voice continued to hiss accusations. Harry didn't want to believe. Slowly they sounded true that, everything truly was his fault. He felt wetness on his eyes. Knowing the voice to be true.

_Little snake... now please don't cry... I know it hurts... but I can help you with the pain... you need to say the words though..._

_What about my friends... Dumbledore... Lupin... Sirius_

_They don't care about you... only I do... I alone can save... protect you..._

_All I've ever wanted was a famliy to be cared about and loved..._

_They hate you little one... think of all the times your friends turned they're backs on you... everything Dumbledore kept in the dark from you... I can be your family... just say those words... _

_You want to kill me... the prophecy... GO AWAY..._

_Now... now... my little serpent... Dumbledore told you a fake prophecy... I have the real one... he lied to you again..._

_No... you're the one who's lying..._ Harry was getting desprate now, it seemed like they're was a huge amount of pain devolping in his head the more he thought about everything, clouding his judgment.

_Why would I lie Harry... the truth is so much more satisfying..._

_It hurts... why does it hurt so much.._.

_That's the pain that they're making Harry... they do not wish you to know the truth..._

_They do...? _Came Harry's meek reply... the Dark Lord knew he was breaking and smiled to himself... he'd be they're to pick up the pieces.

_Harry just say those words... let me come and help you..._

_Would you really... would you save me..._

_Yes, little one say the words.._.

Harry was so tempted, the pain in his mind so much... _I'll join you... _it was then that the Savior of the wizarding world broke. Lord Voldermort couldnt have been happier... as his once worse enemy drifted off into a peaceful sleep...

"Malfoy." The Dark Lord ordered. "Go to where we have just resently found where Potter lives, bring him back her."

"Yes, Milord, with great pleasure." Malfoy repiled with malice hidden within his eyes.

"Oh, and Malfoy."

"Yes, sir."

"_**Crucio**_." Lord Voldermort hissed."_The boy is not to be harmed in anyway is that clear._" He removed the curse.

"Yes, Master, forgive me, for think such." Malfoy wheezed out.

"Go, and do not fail me."

Malfoy apparted straight to Private Drive. Then proceded to knock on the door. No one answered. The front door was opened he proceded with caution wand drawn. He krept up the stairs to a bedroom that was orderly.

"Muggles so filthy," he spat under his breath.

Then he caught a whimpering noise. He headed for it and found a door, with many different kinds of bolt locks on them.

"_Alohorma_." The locks each clicked unlocked, he slowly opened to the door, and was overwelhmed by the smell of blood, sex, and waste. When he looked at the source of the whimpering he saw Harry Potter, his eyes closed, shivering on a bare bloody matress.

Lucius Malfoy was shocked. Even the Dark Lord showed more mercy than this. He walked quietly to where the broken boy slept. Every inch of him was covered in a bruise or some sort of welt. He picked the boy up as gently as he could he had discovered his wand hidden under a loose floor board, grabbed that as well.

Then apparted straight to where his Lord and Master wait.

"_**Luicius, I clearly stated the boy was to not be harmed.**_" Voldermort growled.

"It wasn't me, milord, I believe it was the muggles he was staying with."

Voldermort calmed down, but inside was seething. How dare they hurt the future heir of Lord Voldermort they will pay.

He took the boy from Malfoy and dismissed him. Then set to work taking care of his new charges injuries.

"How could anybody do such things to a child." The Dark Lord whispered after finding that he had been raped.

After he had healed most of the boys injuries, and he was resting peacefully, the Dark Lord whisper,"_No one harms what is mine, the muggles shall pay_." As he affectionatly brushed some hair out of his charges face.

Harry slept on... not knowing the torture his muggle relatives were soon to face.


	2. Rage

**AN: WARNING... TORTURE... AND MENTIONS OF RAPE... **

**Bold**: are thoughts

Chapter 2:

Comfort, for the first time in along time... all that was felt... was warmth, caring, and love.

Harry slowly lifted his head up from the silk pillow, and looked around at the silver, black, and green room. It was then that fear starting creeping into his mind.

**Where am I... wasn't I just at the Hell House** His confusion wasnt suprising... he could still hear his Uncle's moans as he raped him over and over again.

_I saved you little one just like I promise..._ A voice whispered comforting in Parseltongue.

_You... but wasn't it just a dream..._

_No... you shouldn't distrust your dreams... Harry... they just may save your life..._

Harry was even more confused. Here was his enemy telling him, he had rescued him from the Dursley's and now seemed as if the Dark Lord was reprimending, as if he was his child.

While Harry had been contumplating about all that Voldermort had done... the Dark Lord moved and was now sitting on the bed beside Harry, brushing some stray hairs behind his ear... in an almost paternal way.

Voldermort's hand came to rest below Harry's chin, he tilted Harry's head up so he could stare in those emerald pools. What the Dark Lord saw though made him want to curse in rage, his charges eyes seemed blank... broken.

_My poor little serpent... what did they do..._

That question was to much for the fragile mind of The Boy Who Lived. Memories upon memories assulted his mind. The screams for stop, the begging for it to end. The pain that kept coming again and again... it was to much... the tears of hurt, betrayal, and loneliness started to fall.

Voldermort swept Harry into his arms and set him on his lap. He whispered soft comforts in his ear, and while moving his hand on the young child's back in what he hoped was a soothing motion. He let his serpent cry on his cool silk robes, until he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

_Rest, little one, when you wake up... the ones who caused you pain... with have felt what you have endured... and more..._

Voldermort quietly left his chambers, and head for the dungoens, where the muggles of his current rage were being held. He had already decided to kill the woman, and fat child, but to leave the old one for his young charge to deal with when he felt strong...

He entered the cell of the child and woman first.

"It is so nice, to finally meet the sister of Lily Evans." Voldermort said sweetly.

The Dark Lord could easily see her fear of him, and as for the small whale next to her, he seemed to have gotten over his fear.

"Why don't you freaks just leave us alone, take the stupid whore and be gone." the fat boy was fuming.

Voldermort though didnt strike out in anger like he would to anyone else. He just smiled a sick twisted smile and the young Dursley started to fear him.

"Now, my dear boy, it is not nice to talk about those so much more greater than you, in such a degrading manor." The Dark Lord said in a sickening sweet voice. "It may cause your mother here, to end up getting... how should I put this... gravely injuryed."

Voldermort pointed his wand at Mrs. Dursely, and without saying a word. She started to wither in pain, opening her mouth to scream but no sound but a strange gurggle would come out. Silent tears were falling from here eyes as cut after cut seemed to appear on her body with blood flowing heavily out. Voldermort lowered his wand, it seemed to have stopped. She just layed there in a pool of her blood, slowly bleeding to death.

"Aw, now look at that, she didnt last very long did she." Voldermort was talking as if he had just gotten a new toy and it wasnt as fun as he thought it would be. "Now hopefully, the son will fair off, a little better..."

Once again, the Dark Lord raised wand, and pointed it straight at Dudley as he was cowering away. Dudley then started screaming so loud that his throat became raw. His eyes were starting to bleed and it seem as if his bones were trying to break through his skin. When Voldermort heard the boys bones starting to break, he let out a twisted laugh. Then abruptly the screaming stopped, and Voldermort lifted the curse.

"He didnt last very long either." the Dark Lord whined. He told some Death Eaters to get ride of the bodies. While walking back to his sleeping charge, he hoped that the eldest Dursley would last far longer than the wife or son.

_**REVIEWS**_

_ CHarmedMillie:_** Thank you very must for the review glad you think its great...**

_dreamless_: **Thank you for the wonderful Review...**

_ fudgebaby_: **I dont know if Remus and Sirius will stay alive.. but I'll make sure to have one of them live and you can choose which one for sure stays alive.. just leave a review telling which one you want thanks for reviewing...**

_ DARKMARKLV:_ **I hope I continued soon enough for you... also hope you enjoyed the Dursleystorture scene... I'm not very good at those... thanks for you comments...**

_ShatteredxDreams:_ **Do you want it to be a slash.. if you do who do you want it between.. im think LVHarry or DracoHarry or SSHP... what do you think... thanks for the review...**

_GoddessMoonLady:_ **Thank you for your review I hope I'm able to write the same each chapter I'd like this to be a good story... thanks again...**

**AN: if you read please review i hate ghost readers... **


	3. Confusion

** AN...** wow... shocked face all my reviewers are genius... i love you all... this chapters gonna be longer than normal, i usally cant write very long chapters but im doing it for... Kamorie and GodessMoonLady .. cause your reviews... made me laugh...(in a good way)... actually I'm doing it for everyone else who reviewed... too...

GoddessMoonLady: Lol your reviews were awsome... as for him getting a new look of course.. how could i have my dark wizard look so innocent and following the light... your sugguestions were interesting.. will see if they come to play... as for evil hermoine.. im starting to like the idea.. who says harry cant change.. Voldy's mind about mudbloods...

Tffne: dont worry about the cussing... I know how to cuss and it pisses me of when people say stuff like... fuck off mother fucker... its like talking like a little kid...

Giara Gryffindor: Guess what its gonna be HPLV... you all heard me it is now going to official be HPLV... or TRHP if you prefer...

Kazahaya: Ginny's not gonna go Dark I've decided but she isnt exactly going to be with the light... I really like the suggestion about Malfoy and Snape being the father figures... i like it alot

MayaBlackWolf: blushes thank you very much... i like the draco as a kind of brother idea...

BabyDragon848: your ideas are very interesting... and I liked them alot thank you very much...

PsychicLunar: you must really like Greyback... alright... for you he will be in this story how.. I'm not quite sure... yet... o ya dont worry about Peter... **evil smirk**

wolfzmasterz: you're one of my favorite reviewers too... and you made me really consider Dark Hermione... so hats of to you

Yami no Kaze: Dark but knows emotions...** thinking**... you got it...

nitwittie: draco... i think would make a very good brother figure.. thanks for the review...

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Alrighty... if Sirius is Dark or not... i cant really decide... as for Remus.. nope there's only room for one werewolf.. and Greyback wins... sorry... but thanks for the ideas... i'm truly thinking about Sirius...

AutumnBaby: Hell ya.. its all up to me... lol thanks for the review...

jaymee: its an AU... taking place after the fourth book... and Dumbledork told dear ole Harry the Prophecy like he should of, then... Ginny wont be dark just sort of help him along and all the krap like a lil sister... Dracos reaction to Harry... **smiles knowingly** its interesting...

ailisa d. frieson: Yes Yes Yes, it is LVHP

fudgebaby: alrighty, if thats your choice... I'll try.. thanks for the review...

Kamorie: Lol your's was entertaining to... and all your ideas... awsome... Harry wont feel mighty... as far as i know... as for the swear i already answered that... that's extremely cool you know french too... I've only had 2 and a half years... you got me beat...

Madd Girl: Happy you want it to be HPLV cuz thats what it is now.. as for Wormtail... **laughs**

otherworld: **blushes** glad you love my fic... im extremely proud of it at the moment... I really like your idea about the killings... i really do... as for insanity.. i dont think after what he went through he could still be completely sane.. **shudders**

Lord Argentum: I really like Bella... in fact... after this story or during... im gonna write a story about him and her... yup.. i just decided that... thanks for the idea...

The Future Queen of the World: how'd you know... your review was extremely close to what i am going to have him do... wow... **mouth opened shocked** do you have that ESP stuff...

Kira6: More... OKAY!

Raven:... um... do i update often... as often as i am able...

Ghost Reader: I GOT A GHOST READER TO REVIEW... BOO YA... **does a little dance** I wove you just for the fact you reviewed... you could have flamed me even and i'd still have loved you... and all I'll say about Harry being light or dark is that they're are many shades of grey... (lol that was stupid..)

cham: Dark Harry Rules... and I love Severus Snape... so dont worry.. and yup he'll probably be OC..

Delphic: In a way he will connect the two sides together... but then again its hard to explain...

Camel:... your review was perfect.. no mistakes... as for Harry being moral... nope he's not gonna be... but he is going to have honor...

scry: Ya.. my thoughts exactly i thought grey would be best... after all, Dumbledore's Light and Voldermorts Black... hint hint(look up at Delphic's review answer)

ShatteredXDreams: I think Voldy agreed that the Dursley's died to fast... Vernon though.. he'll last.. ya ghost Reviewers are evil... as for your story... **EVERYBODY READ SHATTEREDXDREAMS STORY... A FAKE LIFE... its awsome i love it...**

DARKMARKLV: what did you mean by hide Ginny... im confused... o ya Voldy is very possesive and extremely OOC alot in my fic you'll see... o ya he wont want harry for the sex... i know that at least...

CharmedMillie: yup he's gonna be dark... i know that... but a different kind of Dark... thanks for Reviewing...

**AN: WARNING THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOW GOING TO CONTAIN A HPLV SLASH IF THIS OFFENDS YOU... YOU BETTER STOP READING MOFOS... lol sorry i wanted to say that... hehe... on with the story... starts typing quickly**

**Thoughts** BOLD... duh

Chapter 3:

Harry woke up, confused, not understanding where he was. The events of the past night came rushing at him. Hitting him with memory upon memory. **Wait, I was comforted by my worst enemy. **Harry blushed at the thought of the Dark Lord holding him. He shook his head, he should not be having such thoughts about his enemy.

Unknown to him, crimson eyes watched him, almost possesivly spying the blush that colored his face. Wondering in secret, what could have caused it. Or who?

"Harry..." Voldermort spoke in a hiss... "How do you feel?"

"You.. again, why wont you just leave me alone." Harry growled.

"Now, now, pet, you forget who's house you are in." Voldermort replied in a polite voice. "You need to learn your place, as well as heal."

"Heal, I'm no longer hurt." Harry stated, though dreading what the Dark Lord's reply would be.

"Really, am I to believe that you, have already gotten over all the abuse you have suffured... that you no longer feel, alone." Voldermort scowled, "It seemed that last night you were not even close to feeling, how did you put it, no longer hurt."

Harry glared at Voldermort staring right into his crimson red eyes, red met emerald. For a moment time seemed to stop. Harry saw many things in the Lord's eyes, but one that seem to stand out was compassion. Harry had to break the exchange and look away. No one had ever looked at him that way.

"Just, take me back to Hogwarts." Harry muttered, "Just leave me alone."

"Why, would you want to go back to a place in which you are lied to?" Voldermort questioned stepping closer to Harry with each word.

"Why, would I wist to stay with someone who wishes to murder me?" Harry mocked. "I know all about the prophecy Voldermort."

The Dark Lord gently grasped Harry's chin, and tilted his head so he was looking into pools of red. "I do not, wish to kill you, the prophecy was a fake."

Harry pulled his head out of Voldermorts grasp, " You lie... Dumbledore told me all about it."

"I will only say this once more. Dumbledore lied, the true prophecy states, The one who will vanquish the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies... but once again the Dark Lord will rise... the one he has chosen is marked as his heir... together they shall rule as one... but the chosen one will face abuse... he will not know his destiny... until it is revealed by the Dark Lord himself..."

Harry was shocked and absorbed the new information. "You killed my parents, how can I join you so easily."

Once again pale spidery hand grasped his chin. "Because I will give you the one thing you wish for... love."

Harry felt a strange hope crawl into his heart... in the black hole threatening to consume him. He looked at Voldermorts face, now noticing that the instead of the man who looked like a snake. They're was a man who looked like Tom Riddle only a little older with red eyes. In those red eyes all he saw was truth.

Voldermort saw the war raging, behind the young man's eyes. He brought his mouth close to his ear and whispered," I do not expect you to trust me so soon, but know I will not kill you."

Harry slowly nodded.

Voldermort backed away. "Very well, do you wish to stay?" Once again Harry nodded but this time slower. "Then, Mr. Potter, please follow me.."

Harry followed Voldermort through many different passages, around different corners. Till they stopped infront of a big black door.

"This will be your room, clap twice and a house elf will come. Only you, I, and those I allow may enter your room... I will come and collect you for supper at 6:30." With that said the Dark Lord took his leave.

Harry slowly entered his room. It was decorate with silver, gold, black, and green. The bed was huge, with a feather comforter, the bedspread had an extrodinary pattern, of snakes wrapped around a sword made of fire. The nightstand was black with a silver handles. The dresser and desks look much the same.

Harry sat down on the bed, and started to relax. He lifted his hand slowly to his forehead and traced his scar. ** It didnt hurt** he was confused... **why didnt it hurt when Voldermort touched me. **

**Does he really mean me no harm..** He thought about all the times that people had harmed him. **Maybe Voldermort isnt that bad**. **Compared to what half the wizarding world has already done... **

He smiled to himself as he slowly drifted of into a nap, before his eyes were completely closed a thought came to him. **He's kind of hott.**

**_M__iles Away_ **

The Order has just finally noticed Our Boy Who Lived... gone...

"ORDER," Dumbledore bellowed imediatly getting the attentions of everyone. "Harry is missing and we need to do our best to find him."

"Where on earth can we start looking," Remus sounding tired. "We also can't keep Sirius locked up from trying to go out and find him."

"Severus, do you have any idea where young Mr. Potter is? Dumbledore questioned. "Has Voldermort said anything about kidnapping him or killing?" At the mention of killing Molly Weasel shrieked.

"No, Albus, as far as I know." Severus stating the lines he must. "Though they're were alot of healing potions and a potion to cure someones eyes sight sent up to his room. I doubt Potter, would have his wounds healed, if he was brought there."

Only Severus and Remus caught the dark look that passed over Dumbledore's face.

"Very well, try to find out anything you can Severus, that will be all everyone. Start your searches in Knockturn and Diagon Alley. Then we'll search the muggle world."

Severus Snape, double agent to the Dark Lord, apparted to Slytherin Manor to report to his master.

"Milord, Dumbledore is worried and trying to do all he can to find Potter." Snape said kneeling with his head bowed, not able to see the smirk on his master's face.

"Is that so, what if I told you, he was here."

"Alive?"

The Dark Lord laughed, "Yes, alive."

"If its not to bold, why is he alive."

"That is to bold, do not question my authority," the Dark Lord hissed, all sounds of amusement erased from his voice. "but if you truly want to know, I wish him to be alive, and no Severus, not to torture him."

"In fact it is just about time for our dinner date. Go to the guest courters and escort Mr. Potter down here." Voldermort ordered.

"Yes, Master." Snape said hurriedly kissed the robes of Voldermort then rushed out of the room. **The guest courters... why there... I thought for sure the dungeons... **

He stopped infront of a black door. He heard screaming inside. He quickly threw open the door and saw Harry twisted in his sheets, screaming as if death its self was after him.

Severus shook him awake.

"No, please Uncle Vernon, I didnt mean to... I'm sorry... please dont..." Harry muttered looking at Severus as if he was this Uncle Vernon. Tears flowing freely down his eyes.

**Uncle... does that mean... those scars were created by his family. **

Harry felt fear... and for some strange reason the person he wanted was Voldermort. He made the memories go away. The dream had been so weird as if his Uncle had been there. Harry slowly noticed another person in the room... **Vernon**... all Harry new was he needed to get away.

Severus saw Harry slowly inching away and reached for him. His cry though shocked the Potion Master. Harry had ran off the bed and was now in the far corner of the room.

"Potter," Snape said walking toward the shaking boy. "Harry," he said softer. "Its me Professor Snape, I need to take you downstairs."

The whimpering had stopped Harry slowly raised his head. He ran into his most hated Professors arms.

"Are you going to take me back, to Hogwarts so I can see Sirius." Harry whispered hopefully. Not at all embrassed to have ran into Snape's arms.

Severus was shocked a sobbing boy, whos father he hated was not crying into his robes asking to be taken to Hogwarts.

"No, Harry I can't, we're under the Dark Lord's rule here." Was all Snape could think to reply. Slowly putting his arms around the child. "We, can't make him angry, he waits for you downstairs, we need to go, I'm sure your hungry." Severus watch as Harry blushed, his stomach growling loudly.

Severus released Harry, "Lets go then, lead the way." Harry said cheerfully. Severus wondered if Harry truly knew where he was.

**AN:****Alright I tried to post on Saturday but me computer wouldnt let me so here it is a day late... sorry to all the reviewer who reviewed after I wrote this... I'll answer your review the next chaper... **** dang sorry i was gonna make it longer but I've gotta a wedding to go to im the Maid of honor and stuff, so I'll update in about a week also another question?**

**Harry's hair... I'm thinking black with Silver, Green, highlights... his eyesights gonna be corrected... but what do you think his hair and cloths style should be...**

**Also, you want him to return to Hogwarts under a false name to be sorted again or just go as Harry Potter and ask for a resorting... alright im late i g2g THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN...**

**  
**


	4. Shock

_**Author walks out cautiously**_..._Um ya... **dodges tomatoes...** I've been working extremely late and getting ready for school I just havent had time for this story... I'm sorry... **smirks evilly**... maybe I shouldn't update very often I seem to get more reviews... HAHAHAHA... naw I wouldn't do that **grins... **thanks to those who reviewed and i forgot to reply to and if you want one e-mail me.. also e-mail me if you have any ideas you really want put in the story.. thanks  
_

Chaosgoddess: thanks for your ideas... and the review...

Ghost: your right harry is always cool... and I like your idea... which once i wont share... it will be a surprise... lol

hrkittie13: your wish is me command HPLV it is...

bodydrifter: Dark is the story plot basically... i think...

Bebedora: I love your fanfictions cookie... as for the making of it I hope it comences... Ron's ass is as good as kicked... **_mutters_** _stupid weasel_

AuroraAbbie Snape: Me is very sorry... but you are the only vote against the HPLV slash so it has to stay that way.. but Snape will be a nice father figure... i think any way... sorry nothing against you its just.. ya sorry...

Julie Long: lol my story kicks ass... my friends always call me a kick ass person... weird... thanks for the review glad you like

Ghost Reader: MY GHOST READER BUDDY... I WOVE YOU... lol your review was very entertaining I hope Saeadame found it so too... im very happy you live... cuz your an awsome reviewer... **_grins_** I like your idea and i have now a very much figured out look that dear ole harry will have i hope you like thanks for the review...

DARKMARKLV: yay another fav reviewer of mine.. I had a blast at the wedding it was balls of fun.. lol you wouldnt believe how plastered everyone got.. lol... as for the clothes.. i have a pretty good idea of what they'll look like... i dont know yet if i'll add them in this chapter or not but o well ya never know...

whyshoulditellyou: Snapes face... is priceless... what tell you see it... i mean read it.. thanks for the review...

Tffne: I REALLY REALLY like your idea... i really do... and it just might be the one i go with... HAHAHAHA... i need a life...

acr: um i dont even know what a beta reader is... ya.. so i really cant get one...

ShatteredXDreams: I love your story why wouldnt i advertise it... READ **A FAKE LIFE**... kicks my stories arse... lol... me no like order... they horrible manipulative bunch... they all suffur... except maybe lupin... he's been in my good graces lately... yup..

Janara: thanks for the review.. i hope you like the end when it gets there too...

Kamorie: lmfao... i wove you... my god you make me laugh every time... that review box was stupid how dare it not let you review... you loser.. lol... I have noticed how long your reviews are and i thank you for them.. and i promise his stype wont be too gothic/gangly.. i once read a story like that didnt like it very much nope not at all... and Sevvie who doesnt love him... he's so cuddley.. lol i love Snape he's my fav... and dumbledore... GRR.. how dare he be a manipulative bastard... how dare he... hey have you ever noticed how my replies to you are longer than my other ones... lol later..

RaceTrack: thank you and here is more...

Alroy: thank you for the answers and review am extremely please you think the fic is awsome...

ssjmiraitrks: yup he is in much better hands.. thanks for the reivew...

SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns: Damn your name is long... o well... thanks for the review... cuz shit all your ideas are awsome i think you have the ESP thing going on too cuz i was leaning towards all of them and yours just about made me fall over..

MSII: Bo yah... im on ur fav list... and here is me update... im a lil late... hehe..

Felawred: Me is very happy you like so far.. thanks for the review...

Xenia Marvallo: lol the puppy eyes is what made me skip my run for today and sit down and write a new chapter... so everyone owes you a very big thanks.. lol later..

Chapter 4

Harry Potter looked at his Professors face, his eye seemed to be twitching as well as his mouth was hanging open. He look around, he could not figure out what had made his Professor act this way. Severus Snape looked like a fish out of water.

The Potion Master of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Could not believe his eyes. It seemed as though Potter was using the Dark Lord to protect him from all the other Death Eaters dinning with him. Severus had not understanded why when they arrived only moments ago why Harry had headed straight for the Lord. His confusion turned to shock when the Dark Lord brushed his behind his ear in an affectionate way, and Potter seemed to enjoyed it.

'My god what have they done to the boy.' Came the potion master's thoughts. 'He seems to like his captor.'

"Professor, are you alright?" Said boy asked.

Severus immediatly figured out his shock was showing on his face, and even saw the smallest of amusement twinkle in the Dark Lord's crimson eyes.

"I'm quite alright, Potter." Trying to keep up apperences Severus scowled.

Harry just shrugged a resumed eating next to the Dark Lord, not seeing the stares he was getting from the fellow dining Death Eaters. After everyone had, had their fill Voldemort stood.

"As you all can see we have a guest dinning with us tonight." He started with a comanding tone. "If anyone or thing harms him while he stays with us the consequences would be painful. He is here at my request. I expect you to treat him with the same respect you treat me. If all goes according he will become my heir. Everyone should refer to him as Dark Prince or little master. I hope that is understood." The Dark Lord finished with a malice filled glare, that made everyone in the room, including Harry shiver.

"Milord, why must we be kind to a half-blood." Mcnair sneered.

"**_Cruico. _**_I do believe I just ordered you to show Harry Potter the respect you show me. I do hope that is not how you treat me, Mcnair."_ Voldemort hissed. After holding him under the curse for 3 minutes he released Mcnair, he did not wish to have such a loyal Death Eater go insane... Good help was so hard to find.

"I hope you now all understand, I am very serious." The Dark Lord continued after a chorus of Yes milords. "Dismissed, Severus, Lucius, stay."

Harry who had not moved at all during the ordeal looked shocked at all Voldemort had said and remained seated in his chair. Voldemort looked pleased with reaction his young captive showed and turned to his two servants kneeling.

"Severus, I wish you to decide right now. Dumbledore, or Your master. If you choose Dumbledore, you may leave but will surely eventually be killed. If you choose me you shall no longer spy and join my inner circle. The choice is yours."

Severus was shocked, he knew. Severus then looked at Harry and Voldemort. "I choose you, Milord." Harry watched the Dark Lord grin with pleasure.

"A wise choice, Severus, you may go." Snape kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and apparted away.

"Lucius."

"Yes Milord?"

"I wish you to bring young Draco tomarrow morning at 0900 hours. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, but if I may ask why?"

"You may, and you will find out tomarrow." The Dark Lord said with finality. "Go home." Lucius repeated Severus's actions and apparted home. Leaving Harry once again alone with Lord Voldemort.

"So, my little serpent, have you been enjoying your stay."

Harry had finally gotten used to the pet name and didn't even blink, he just spoke back smoothly. "Yes, I shockingly have."

"Do you wish to leave?"

"No!" Harry said shocked at how quickly and easily it came out.

"Very well, are you willing to forsake your mother's sacrafice, and all of your so called friends?" Voldemort questioned,"Are you ready to become the Dark Prince, my heir?"

Harry was shocked at the questions. The Dark Lord could see the conflicting emotions flitter across his face. Harry didn't know what to do, it seemed as though Voldemort would take care of him, that he actually cared. Harry remembered he had even said he'd love him. The one thing Harry wanted most in the world love.

Voldemort stood there patiently awaiting an answer.

"Yes," Came the whispered reply. "I am."

Harry lifted his head from the spot of carpet he had been staring at. Voldemort's mouth turned up into a grin, and in his eyes he seemed to be looking at Harry, almost hungrily.

"Very well, my pet, if that is your choice." Voldemort said only inches away from Harry's face.

Before Harry knew it, Voldemort lips were crushed on to his. Harry was shocked, in his shock his mouth opened, Voldemort took advangte of it and stuck his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Harry slowly started to kiss back, and felt Voldemort seem to grin against his lips. 'This is wrong' was the only thought Harry had before getting lost in the heated kiss. Then he let an unbidden moan out that was muffled by the Dark Lord's lips on his, Voldemort's hands came up and started combing through Harry's long black tressles. They stayed trapped in their passion for what seemed like hours, until a knock came at the door. They broke apart.

Voldemort look at Harry and saw him breathing hard staring. His eyes seem colder distant and he was look at Voldemort with a new type of respect. The Dark Lord grined inside, the boy's loyalties were his.

Voldemort bent forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "Draco will take you shopping tomarrow, please do resolve your fight." Voldemort let loose a true grin of amusement when he felt the young man shudder. Voldemort then left him there, his clothes ruffled and hair a mess.

Harry remembered he needed to clap to call a house elf and did so. He then was led to his room. Harry put his fingers to his mouth and remembered the Dark Lord's kiss. 'This is going to be interesting.' with that thought Harry fell into a peacefully rest.

AN:... um that wasn't how i planned it... sorry it sucked.. ya.. also i know my grammer and spelling is awful please just try to grin and bare it...sorry about that...bye R&R they make me feel all warm and toasty inside **grins and walks away**


End file.
